


过度甜甜圈

by quarkocean



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24888553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean
Summary: always need some sweets.
Relationships: Nishikido Ryo/Yamashita Tomohisa





	过度甜甜圈

山下一度很迷恋甜甜圈的味道。  
近乎痴迷。  
总是要在下班后乘新干线赶到大阪，到一家熟悉的甜品店。运气好的话正好挨在店门关上的前一刻，但是大部分时候，山下承认自己是背运的。  
锦户亮是店里新来的店员，对于山下如此执迷于甜甜圈的怪癖无法理解。而山下则不多理会旁人的目光，为了防止买不到，特别买了一大盒二十只装。  
“找零465円。”  
“谢谢。”  
“多谢惠顾。”

即使山下尽力奔去店子还是有买不到的时候。  
“可恶。”抽支烟泄怒。  
“喂，你的甜品。”  
没有听错，身后有人在叫自己。  
是亮！虽然山下未曾得悉亮的名字。店门口的他提着一只极大的礼盒。  
“你的……”亮似乎很排斥‘甜甜圈’这个说法，只有无知的孩子们才会整天碎碎念吧，停顿下还是改口为‘甜品’。  
“谢谢。”山下接过盒子，肚子也饿了。索性打开纸盒，拿了支甜甜圈。  
亮是第一次看到他人幸福的表情，一份普通的甜品好像把人带入天堂。  
所谓的甜食，不过是通往幸福的介质之一。  
“你要不要也来吃一个？”山下拿出另一支。  
“好吧。”亮越过小小的心理障碍。入口的瞬间，丝滑的甜美简直无可挑剔。  
难以形容的满意不再让灵魂奢求别物。  
“我说不错吧。”  
或许这等迷恋是一种病。

慢慢就会熟悉起来。山下这样思考，亮对自己好，也许出于好意。但他不想违背自己的心意。  
约定，见面，酒屋，清酒，和食。  
用满满的谢意报答。  
亮吃的好开心，山下看在眼里。自然这些东西是抵不过甜甜圈的。  
由好感到恋爱，通常只需一瞬间。

故作无心，触到了指尖。  
假装无辜。  
他轻轻落下唇。  
要不要试着在一起？  
试试看吧。  
好吧。

杂志上说互补的恋人是最搭配的。两个敏感的人相处不妨做个试验。  
名字就叫……爱的试验，如何？

不用再担心是否来得及赶去店家，山下觉得自己已经不需要那种东西了。  
大阪，东京永远存在太多无法改变的差异。  
与其抱怨，试着习惯更重要。  
相处时亮很沉默，不出声的看着一切，冷静的不像话。  
微弱光线的烛灯下，互相取暖。  
靠着手心的温度就能知晓对方的孤单，山下揽手把亮护在怀里。

赤冬。绵延。雪花。  
穿衣袖足够长的黑色大衣，为了牵手时能足够隐蔽。  
山下的手掌真是出奇的大，亮吐槽道。  
游历。是一场华丽的冒险。  
他带他去大阪的居酒屋。  
他带他去夜东京的新宿。  
他领教了关西人的大方爽朗。  
他了解到关东人的挑剔无比。  
新干线的车票什么时候摞了一叠又一叠。  
又是什么时候你陪我走遍日本的大城小巷，  
甚至我们都说好要一道走到人生的尽头，谁也不能先放弃。

大约好久没有碰甜食了，送亮到店门口时，山下说还是买一支。  
甜。沁人的绝妙口感。  
乘着时光的诺亚方舟回到了幼年的场景。  
可是，望顾四周却没有你，  
算了，算了。  
就算了。  
我要一辈子呆在有小亮的世界。

“亮，甜甜圈是甜的吧。”  
“废话。”  
“我怎么觉得那么苦呢？”  
吃了太多的甜甜圈啊，一下子太满足的味觉会造反。  
像这样适度的恋爱也好，心照不宣。  
躲在暗巷里偷偷拥抱，慰藉彼此。无法光明正大的接吻，没关系。  
这些都不是真正的阻碍。  
山下彻底想明白，总有一天会说再见，即使心里已经规划好了往后绵长的日子。  
短暂的邂逅，程式化的发展，必然的分别。不能再让它们按照常理操控完结。  
一直想要的只是在孤独的时候有个人可以依靠。  
既然已经找到找到这个人，又为何要放手？  
在边缘徘徊彷徨，寻找出口，但绝对不过度。

“今天不接你了啊，我要值夜班。”  
“了解，我明天再来。”  
“再见。”  
“多谢惠顾。”

-fin-  
2007-02

FT:突然有的灵感(吃了甜甜圈的臆想)，马上放下手边的长篇着手写了。  
碎文啊。  
不知所以。当是我无聊好了。  
喜欢的不过是希望得到适度的恋爱，再甜的东西浅尝辄止就好。  
以上。


End file.
